Outpost 'Scorpion'
Outpost 'Scorpion' is a forward operating post for the Brotherhood of Nod. It was located in the Czech Republic, operating in the Yellow Zone. It's main function was to provide logistical support for military personnel stationed in the area. It's currently occupied by survivors of the GDI onslaught against the remaining Remnant forces, under the command and supervision of Sgt. Bradley Stevenson. History Outpost 'Scorpion' was created during the dawn of the First Tiberium War. It became clear to Nod Commanders that the need for logistical support in the region was urgent. The lack of a base of operations or an outpost for rearming troops and reinforcing them became evident. Soon, the plans were drawn up to construct an outpost to fit such a duty. First Tiberium War Outpost 'Scorpion' proved to be a very resourceful and important operating post. It was one of many in the region. It's purpose and support for the Nod war effort was to provide logistical support, as well as supplying troops stationed locally or nearby. The outpost contained many interesting and unique features that some outposts and bases didn't have. A subterranean shelter and a vast tunnel network made the outpost stand out for the rest. It's relatively expansive tunnel network provided easy transportation for supplies and troops, without fear of being captured or destroyed by GDI forces. The outpost also contained a large Construction Yard, but was never used. Second Tiberium War After Nod's defeat in the First Tiberium war, many of the occupants retreated to the safe havens of the subterranean tunnel networks and shelters. Many years had passed until it was deemed 'safe' to return back to the surface. Many of the buildings had long since been left to rust, and/or destroyed by GDI airstrikes. In a remarkable three months, the outpost was brought back to full operational condition. Many latest and brightest technologies were introduced into the outpost, including fully functional defense grids, a Laser Fence system, an Obelisk of Light, fully habitable subterranean quarters, and an underground medical bay. The plans for the outpost were the same as the First Tiberium War. Although the use of subterranean transportation was common for the Brotherhood of Nod during the Second Tiberium War, the outpost contained one of the most sophisticated subterranean shelters and living quarters to have ever been constructed. Mass Disappearances The massive loss of manpower due to the event was detrimental for the Brotherhood. Outpost Scorpion was completely deserted. Although all the main facilities were functional, there was nobody left to run it. According to documents and data files found in the Outpost's central computer core, 96% of the personnel in the facilities had just vanished without a trace. The remaining personnel fled in pure bewilderment and terror, fearing for their lives. Though the Outpost was built to withstand damage from airstrikes, weather events, and direct combat, it fell into disarray due to it's desertification. Personnel had to constantly monitor and maintain the majority of the systems, such as the Laser Fence system, the defense grids, and the production facilities. Discovery of the Outpost by Sgt. Stevenson The complete abandonment of the facility led it to fall into disarray. Many of the logistical, command, and production facilities were left severely damaged. Some storage facilities were looted, but many still remained. The subterranean network and tunnel system was left virtually untouched.The doors to the underground complex were never found, for the exception of Bradley Stevenson. Many stockpiles were discovered, including prototype weapons and armor. Most of these weapons and armor were developed by Nod's head R&D team, and was to be transported to special forces teams around Europe and the northern part of Africa. Many of the structures desperately needed repairs, and some needed complete overhauls. The personnel, brought by Sgt. Stevenson, attempted to repair as much of the damage to the best of their ability. The only structure, on the surface, that was virtually untouched was the Hand of Nod and the Radar Center. Current Condition The outpost continues to remain inhabited by Sgt. Stevenson and the survivors of the Remnant of Nod. The majority of the structures are currently being repaired for operational condition. The Laser Fence system is online, but contains some gaps due to minor damage done in the grid. The rest of the defense grids are still offline, but are near completion in repairs. It's estimated that most repairs are going to take a couple more months to complete. Category:Nod Bases